


The Mpreg Anthology

by VIPtheExotic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit drama, Angst, But no, Couply feelings, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy drama, almost miscarried, birth scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIPtheExotic/pseuds/VIPtheExotic
Summary: A collection of Chanbaek mpreg drabbles.Just some scenes (mostly birth, maybe... oh well) popping in my head.Please bear with lots of grammatical mistakes and limited use of vocabularies. English is not my first language.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Stomach Ache

Chanyeol just finished brushing his teeth at the bathroom sink when his boyfriend of 2 year burst through the door, striding straight towards the toilet. He watched his boyfriend's reflection on the mirror, seeing the brunet was fumbling with his pants zip along the way. When the pants was finally down along with his boxer, he tossed it away and quickly sat down on the toilet.

"Stomach ache again?" Chanyeol asked as he was wiping his mouth.

"Yeah.." The other man answered, voice strained clearly showing the immense pain he was having. Chanyeol just nodded and silently made his way out to give the man some privacy. He closed the door and then let out a huge sigh.

His small partner has been having this weird stomach ache for almost a week now. When asked, Baekhyun said he was fine. He said he did not passed anything, it was just the cramps making him feel the urge to go to the toilet.

It came once or twice at first but had increase to a few times these past two days. Chanyeol also noticed that the ache had gotten intense that his boyfriend spent a good one hour in the bathroom.

Chanyeol wanted to take him to the clinic, wanted to assure that his boyfriend was really fine but only the heavens knew how stubborn the smaller was. He had done a lot of coaxing and puppy-eyed pleading, only to get shrugged off and ignored by the other.

He remembered the glares and side-eyes he get whenever he wanted to approach Baekhyun that day. He remembered the loneliness he felt to eat alone at the table that day. He remembered getting locked out of their shared room and the back pain he suffered from sleeping on the couch.

Grimacing at the memory, Chanyeol proceeded to the kitchen to boil some water. Hot packs seemed the only thing that able to soothe the pain Baekhyun was suffering. Not really soothing but more to comforting, as the brunet had claimed.

He took out a pot and started to fill it with water. When it was halfway full, he closed the tap and lifted the pot onto the stove before lighting it up. As he was searching for a basin to put the hot water in later, he heard urgent calls of his name. Baekhyun.

Dropping the basin in his hand, Chanyeol dashed back to the bathroom. He did not bother to knock, choosing to burst through the door much like his boyfriend earlier. When he opened the door, Chanyeol gasped looking at the condition the brunet was in.

"Oh my God! Baekhyun!!"

Baekhyun was not sitting on the toilet anymore. He was standing, head down and hands gripping tightly on his slightly bent knees. What made Chanyeol alarmed was the grunts sounded from the former and the sight of some liquid dropping from between Baekhyun's legs. There was also puddle of liquid on the toilet seat and the floor.

He quickly made his place in front of the smaller. He kneeled and reached to take Baekhyun's face in his hand. The man was sweating very hard, his brown hair was sticking on his forehead and the front of his shirt was already wet. Chanyeol then eyed inside the toilet and from his position, he saw a few spots of blood.

"Oh my..."

A broken sob was then heard making him brought his eyes back up. "Chanyeol...help me..."

"Of course. Of course I'll help." He placed both his hand on the sides of Baekhyun's sweaty face, gently wiping it and brushed his hair to the back. He then reached his hand out for the tissue roll and started to clean the toilet seat so that the man could sit.

"What happened, Baek? Tell me what happened." Chanyeol asked as he slowly guiding his boyfriend to sit down again. Baekhyun was doing it with so much effort because his hands were fisting Chanyeol's shirt on the shoulders firmly. When he was finally down, Baekhyun let out a huge breath but he was still sobbing.

"When I wa-was sitting earlier, m-my cramping got so hard before I felt a shift. S-so I stood up to look and I saw there's water leaking out with some blood.. I-I don't know what is it, Yeol.. Help me.." He cried.

"Hey, hey." Chanyeol hushed him. He slowly pulled the man towards him, feeling Baekhyun rounded his arms on his shoulder and buried his face on the crook of his neck. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll help." He patted the man's back, assuring all would be fine. They stayed in each other's arms and it lasted for a few moments before Chanyeol felt the tightening of the arms around him.

"Baek, what's happening?" But he only received groans and moans from the other. "Tell me please, Baek."

Baekhyun pulled back and Chanyeol could see his face was flushed red. His eyes were shut closed, ragged air coming out through his gritted teeth. "...something's dropping again inside me.." He answered when his breath hitched. "O-oh...it's coming out!!"

Chanyeol did not get to question because the latter was suddenly clutching on his arms, he could feel nails digging into his skin. It hurts but probably nothing compared to what Baekhyun was having.

His boyfriend was straining hard, struggling to discharge the something that was coming out. He groaned and moaned along the process making Chanyeol felt helpless in the situation. It stretched long for a few minutes and Chanyeol tried to comfort him by rubbing the pad of his thumbs on the smaller's waist. He then felt Baekhyun's body jerked under his palms before hearing sound of water released in the toilet.

"It's out.." Baekhyun said in small voice, breathless from the immense effort. He then dropped his head down and sniffed. Small sobs turned hiccups and Chanyeol realised his boyfriend was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm s-sorry, Yeol. I'm s-so sorry.."

"Why?"

"I-If I listened to you and go to the doctor like you insisted a-and not being the stubborn head I am, t-this might not be happening. J-just know that if any-anything happens, I-I still and al-always love you." Baekhyun sobbed even harder.

"Hey, hey. Nothing will happen, okay? Trust me."

"B-but..."

"Nothing will happen, Baek. I will not allow that."

"O-okay.." Baekhyun nodded, believing the words. "Okay." He smiled.

Chanyeol leaned forward and placed a kiss on the smaller's lips. He wiped Baekhyun's face and down to his neck. "Now, let's check. Can you get up?" When he got a small no, he asked Baekhyun to leaned back against the tank. He grabbed both of the latter's hands and held them securely so that Baekhyun would not fall. He let go one of his hands after his partner was seated properly and proceeded to checking.

What he saw made him widening his eyes. It's a, "..head.."

"W-wha-" Baekhyun however did not go further because he was groaning again. He leaned forward again, clutching on Chanyeol's arms.

"Stop, Baek! Stop!" But Baekhyun just grunted in protest and Chanyeol could see the head was moving then turning to the side. "You need to stand, Baek! The baby might dropped in the toilet!"

Fortunately Baekhyun listened to him and begin lifting himself up to a half standing position. He bent his body forward, placing his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders for support. "Now Baek, push when you feel it okay?"

Baekhyun nodded and the situation got intense from there.

The next few crampings, or rather contractions, came so close on top of each other that Baekhyun was gasping for air between pushes, but finally the baby was out – head, shoulders, arms, legs and all. Chanyeol caught it in his hands and all he do was to stare as it started wailing and thrashing around while covered in blood and some white stuff.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun said weakly, gently plopping himself back onto the toilet seat after the last push. He maneuvered so that his bottom was directly on blank space, having uncut umbilical cord that still attaching the baby to him. "Is...is it okay?"

"Yeah. She's good. Loud too, very much like you." Chanyeol teared his eyes away from the baby and looked at Baekhyun. He was shock when he saw how pale Baekhyun was. He glanced down to see that there was a lot of blood in the toilet and some was pooling on the floor.

"I want to hold her, Yeol. Please.." Baekhyun held out his arms.

Chanyeol nodded and handed her over. "Stay here. I'll go to call for ambulance."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all  
> this is an old story i made. just cross-posting here from aff :}  
> do drop some comments, i love them


	2. Fools

Baekhyun cried as he ran away. He knew it was a fruitless attempt when the person chasing him was a long-legged while he himself was never the best runner, but he tried anyway. He already saw the gate of his house and it was only few meters away. So he wrapped one hand securely around his gravid middle, protecting the being inside from any harm of his own careless act and fastened his steps. He turned himself deaf from the insistent shouts of his name from behind.

"Baek! Please stop and listen to me!!"

As much as he loved the other man, he would not let himself being fooled again. Thrice were enough.

He fumbled with the keys in his shaking hands to open the front door so that he could hide away from the man. He cursed when it dropped onto the floor and as he was about to bend down to take the keys, his ears perked up to the nearing sound of the voice calling for his name. No no no this isn't happening. With so much difficulties, he went down on one knee and finally able to pick up the keys. He quickly unlocked the door and heaved himself up, only to fall down again when a pain stroke his abdomen.

"Baek!!"

It sounded so near, making him opted to crawl into the house. As soon as he was inside, he slammed the door shut, locking it in the process.

Baekhyun was breathless when he sat and laid back against the wall beside the door. He could not found himself to stand and step away from the corridor, not when the earlier pain came again. He tried to calm himself down by taking in deep breaths along the pain, rubbing his bump at the same time. The taut skin was hard under his palms, feeling it tightening as the muscles were contracting. He knew it was time and had prepare for it.

He had gather all the necessities needed months ago because he knew he could not afford the hospital bills. Baekhyun had no families to rely on and the small wage from his job was enough to accommodate his baby's milk and diapers. The balance from it was needed to pay rent and bills. So he chose to deliver the baby by himself.

When the contraction eased up, he let out the air he had been holding. He closed his eyes and thinking what to expect in the next minute. He needed to get to his bedroom because all the needed tools were there. Yes, there-

"Baek!!" Came knocking sounds on the door making his thought abruptly cut short and his eyes flew open.

"Go away, Chanyeol! Just leave me alone!!"

"No, Baek! Let's talk because it was a big misunderstanding!"

Misunderstanding? Baekhyun wanted to laugh at that. Of course it was a misunderstanding because he was the one that got all the wrong ideas. He misunderstood who Chanyeol really was; not just a man from Seoul like he claimed himself but also the CEO of a big construction company. He misunderstood the months he wasted as waiting for his lover and the father of his unborn child to come back, when he was actually being tossed away. And he misunderstood his place beside Chanyeol; he was not the fiance like what the ring on his finger was suppose to represent. He was a secret lover of a married man.

Baekhyun teared up at the reality. "Just go away, Chanyeol. There's nothing to talk about! Go!!" He screamed the last word as his contraction wracked through him again. He was breathing hard and silently prayed for Chanyeol to not to hear it. The man did not need to know about his pregnancy because he would not want to be a home wrecker. What they had before was already far too messy and problematic.

"Please just listen if you don't want to talk. What you saw yesterday is not what you think it was. I mean yes, I am getting married to her and she's my wife-to-be but it was all before, just for a contract. I'm sorry I disappeared suddenly, Baek but I had to because my father almost found out about you. If I didn't go back, I don't know what he'll do to you. In the months being away from you, me and her were finding the best way to break the silly agreement because we both have our own person that we love. We've found the solution and yesterday was us ending it."

Baekhyun listened but just kept silent, not wanting to disclose his current condition. He was still having his contraction.

Clenching his jaw, he tried to swallow the moan that threatening to escape his throat as the tightening intensified and gradually peaking up. But he could not stop the tears that streaming down his face and the sniffs that came when he took in the much needed air.

"I love you, Baekhyun. I need you and I'm not going away until you open the door. And please please please don't cry, Baek. It hurts me hearing you cry."

The contraction eventually went away and he could take a breather. He put his head on the wall and try to clear his mind as he wiped his face. Chanyeol could do whatever he wanted but Baekhyun determined to never give in. He did not want to mend a broken heart for the forth time.

With a hand around his bump, Baekhyun pushed himself off the wall to get to his bedroom so that he could give birth to his child properly. The room was located far in the kitchen, near the back door making him certained that Chanyeol would not hear anything. So he gathered all the strength he had and lifted himself up, smiling when he succeeded.

He was about to take the first step when another contraction hit him again. It was hard and catched him off-guard that he fall down, doubled over on the floor. Then he heard frantic knocks on the door and Chanyeol's voice shouting, found that he himself was crying out groans.

"Baek!! Are you okay?!!"

He quickly slapped his palm on his mouth, shutting the sound he produced. He opened his eyes that he didn't realized were clenched shut and sight of huge puddle below greeted him.

"What's with water?!! Baek?!" Chanyeol outside was also seemingly shocked because the fluid had seep through the gap of the front door. "Open the door! Please!!"

"No!! Go away-nnghh..." 

"Open the door!"

"NOOO!! GO THE FUCK AWA-AHH!!"

"That's it! You're definitely not okay. I'm going in now." Baekhyun then heard some loud noise like something was bumping against a surface. When the whole front door reverberating, his assumptions were proved correct. Chanyeol was trying to break door.

He didn't aware when actually the door hinges gave off but he knew Chanyeol has stepped in as he sensed a presence beside him. He tried to scoot away, only to fail miserably because the contraction was escalating making him planted his forehead on the floor, clutching on his belly. Then he felt two arms wrapping themselves around him before he was haul up off his feet. Baekhyun groaned and wanted to thrash but he was in too much pain to care. Nevertheless, he wrapped both his arms around his bump, still attempting in hiding it.

He was put onto a soft surface, recognised it straight away as his bed so he quickly took the blanket and cover himself with it. Baekhyun looked up to the other man and saw he was staring at something. He followed Chanyeol's line of sight and it landed him on a wall filled with white and black printed papers. The sonograms.

"Y-you're pregnant? So that's explained the water earlier. Is.. is it mine?"

"Why do you even care?! Leave now-" Grunts replaced his words when the contraction build up again.

"Oh gid. You're having a contraction. Let me help you-"

"Never! Go away! You're good at that!"

"I'm sorry for that but I swear it wasn't intentional-"

"I don't care. Leave!!"

"Baek.."

"Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

He heard Chanyeol sighed and not long after a soft click of door shutting sounded. He knew Chanyeol was out and gone.

In his pain, Baekhyun maneuvered himself to the side of the bed. He shakily stood up on his feet, feeling a mass begin pressing down his opening.

But he tried to stay calm. He was on his own and panicking would do nothing for him. Slowly, the small man slid his pants and briefs off. He opened the bedside drawers and took out a few towels, scissors, a plastic clamp and first aid box, placing them all on the bed. He took off the sweater he was wearing and put on a shirt. Then he climbed back on the bed, positioning himself to lean back on the headboard with his legs pulled up and spread open.

Baekhyun rubbed his bump as he waited for the contraction to wear off. When it stopped, he begin to check himself. Reaching one hand down, he inhaled and slowly push two fingers into his opening. He did not get far because his fingertips bumped to a hard surface. He smiled knowing it was the head.

It would not be long now.

The next few minutes consisted of him preparing to birth his baby. When his muscles started contracting, Baekhyun gripped on his knees and pushed down. A few times he could feel the head coming down and out, but it seemed to keep shrinking back inside him. Half an hour later, he was getting frustrated and tired because of the little progress he made and the head was not out as much as he wanted.

It finally dawned to him that he could not do it alone. He needed a help. He had Chanyeol earlier but Baekhyun was a fool and had chase the man away, obeying the gut of his own broken heart. Who would help him now? He buried his face into his palms, sobbing in agony of the realisation.

"Chanyeol..come back, please..I need you...please.."

Baekhyun thought he was dreaming when rough fingers carded through his hair so he looked up. He bursted in tears as features of Chanyeol's gentle smile greeted him.

"C-Chanyeol...you're here..you came back..."

"I never left, Baek."

"I-I'm sorry for p-pushing you away..d-don't leave again..."

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault, Baek. Never yours."

"..don't go..I love you.."

"I'm not going anywhere without you anymore. I love you too."

Baekhyun nodded, believing the words of promise. Chanyeol landed a kiss on his lips to seal the promise. Baekhyun wanted to relish the moment but a contraction hit, leaving a whimper escaped his mouth. As if on instinct, he sat up straight and began to push along the contraction. When his attempt was another futile one, he teared up in agony.

From the corner of his eyes he saw that Chanyeol was moving back and forth, doing something. The man then came back to his side and he felt himself being lifted.

"W-what are you doing...?"

"You need to change position. I know you're not doing any progress, Baek. Do you trust me on this?"

"Yes..I trust you.."

Baekhyun felt he was put on the floor. The surface was covered with layers of towels, serving paddings that were soft under his skin. Chanyeol then assisted him to kneel beside the bed and asked him to settle his front torso against it. He folded his hands on top of the bed. More towels were put below him between his opened legs and a pillow was slide underneath his belly to support its weight. He sighed gratefully feeling the baby's head locked properly on his opening.

"How is it?"

"Much better. Thank you, Yeol."

Chanyeol chuckled and kissed the side of his head. "Now, let's get this little sunshine out, okay?"

Baekhyun wanted to respond but get cut off by a contraction. He breathed hard, taking in air through his nose and letting it out through mouth before starting to push down. The position was definitely better because he felt the head was emerging, slowly yet never shrinking back inside. His opening started to stretch impossibly wide and beginning to burn, making himself whimpering.

Chanyeol's calloused palm was rubbing his lower back, creating a soothing feeling. "It's coming out, Baek. Keep your pushing steady. You're halfway there."

"..halfway as in..?" Baekhyun asked in breathless voice, still pushing. His hopes were building high because his suffering was almost over. But when he was answered with a confident The forehead is fully out, he yelled.

"DON'T EVER GETS MY HOPES HIGH LIKE THAT AGAIN PARK CHANYEOL OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU." A soft sorry was heard after.

When the next contraction came, Baekhyun stopped his pushing and begin to pant instead. His visits to the nearest bookstore taught him that panting, instead of pushing the head out, was vital to lessen the chance of tissues tearing. He buried his head into the folded arms of his, constantly panting. Finally in the next ten minutes, he felt a pop along with a rush of fluid dropping down to the floor.

"Head's out!" Chanyeol announced cheerily, making him smile.

Baekhyun told Chanyeol to check for the umbilical cord. He felt the man prodding around his opening and it was an uncomfortable feeling. The muscles around his opening twitched every time Chanyeol's fingers made contact with them, causing the baby that was hanging from him to move slightly.

When he was given a green light, Baekhyun bear down hard. Getting the shoulders out were as difficult as the head. They were perpendicularly lined with his opening, so he had to push long for several times to turn the part sideway. He felt the shoulders rotating, some bony parts poking his raw skin from inside.

In his fifth push, one of the shoulders jerked free and the other one was out few seconds after.

"One last push, Baek and we'll meet our baby," Chanyeol said from behind.

Baekhyun then felt his lover's clothed chest was pressed close to his sweating back as the man positioned himself behind him, also kneeling. He felt his torso was lift up to lean onto the taller man's. A veiny hand then took his own right one and brought it down below. His hand was guided to cup his baby's head, with Chanyeol's big palm supporting the back of his small hand. Another hand that was free slowly moved his head back, placing it on a crook of neck belonging to the man behind. He closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of intimate position.

"Ready, my love?" Soft breath fanning his face from above. Baekhyun opened his eyes and found two brown irises staring down to him.

"Yeah." He smiled. A kiss then planted on his lips.

"Be strong."

Through the last push, Baekhyun dropped his head down and gritted his teeth tight, showing the much power he put in. He clutched onto Chanyeol's arm, digging nails into the skin as he felt his baby inched out of him little by little. When it reached the waist, the whole baby effortlessly slid out. His hand that was down was brought up and there it was, a small baby wailing on his chest.

"Oh my God...." Baekhyun did not believe it at first, his hands gave out and almost releasing the being in it if not for the stronger one supporting them. "Baby...so beautiful..."

He let himself and the little one being wrapped in Chanyeol's arm, feeling the protection they offered. They didn't stay long, just for a short period, being interrupted by his own groans as he felt his abdomen tightening. It was not as much as before but the pain was definitely there.

"Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked him.

"Yeah..It's just the..." He gave a little push below, feeling a slimy thing moving through his opening and dropped into the mess of towel with flop. "..just the afterbirth," he let out breathlessly.

Baekhyun pulled himself up and laid his baby on the towel spread on his bed. He saw the gender held by the infant, quickly looking back over his shoulder to tell the father. "Yeol, it's a boy. Your boy."

"Our boy, Baekhyun." He received a forehead kiss. "Our boy. Ours. I swear to you, Park Baekhyun and to our son, Park Chanhyun that I'll never be a fool that I am and leave you again. I'll love you both eternally, until death comes and separate us." A kiss landed again.

"Are you sure? That's a long time you know. Won't you tired of me, a lowly life, uneducated man from village?"

"You're my love and the mother of my child. Nothing beats that." A kiss again.

"And did you just named our child?"

"Yeah. Park Chanhyun."

"Park Chanhyun?"

"Park Chanhyun."

"And me Park Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "Of course you are. I've promised you and that's the first thing I'll do. Let me ask you again, Chanhyun will be our witness. Will you marry me?"


	3. Handful

Neighbours evolved to friends then classmates, bestfriends, lovers and now husbands. Chanyeol had live practically all his two decades and six years of life together with a certain Byun Baekhyun and he knew the small man could be handful sometimes. But a pregnant Baekhyun was definitely a different case. A whole new level.

"PARK CHANYEOL!!! GET UP YOU USELESS YODA!!"

Chanyeol snapped open his eyes and hastily scurrying out of bed only to fall face first on the floor. As expected from a clumsy person like him, having long limbs never done him any good. His legs and arms got all tangled up in blanket that was not supposed to be there, wrapping his body. As long as the tall man remembered, he slept without any piece of fabric called as blanket covering him last night as it was all taken by a shivering Baekhyun, cocooned up like a burito beside him.

He was about to curse all families of blanket and the floor when a sound, almost matching with a war cry, came from the bathroom. The same sound that woke him up in the first place.

"CHANYEOL!!!!!"

"C-coming!!" The tall man flinched at the raw croaky sound of his own voice. He quickly battled with the blanket, twisting and turning his body to find a release. Once he was out, Chanyeol silently screamed in victory with hands up punching the air but quickly snapped out of it when a shrill call of his name came again. He went on his two feet and dashed towards the bathroom. He almost fall again from tripping on the fluffy white carpet luckily found his footing first.

The sight that greeted him inside the bathroom made him gasped. Although it was normal since he has been through it numerous of times for the past months, the giant never got use to it and maybe never ever will be. It was an ugly scene, making him teared up every time he saw his small husband slumped down on the floor with head hanging low above the toilet bowl. Seeing the back of Baekhyun's shirt was soaked up and his body was shaking, Chanyeol instantly knew the man had been long in there.

Chanyeol rushed to the man's side, a wet clean towel already readied in his hand. He slowly brought Baekhyun up and lean him onto his body. The small man was pale, his usually red cheeks were hollow, emphasizing the protruding cheekbones. His pinkish lips had lost its colour, replaced with a pair of unappealing whitish ones. Sweats were rolling down his forehead, face and neck, and his breath was almost unnoticeable as it was very shallow and short.

"You did this to me...! I hate you!" Baekhyun said in a low harsh voice. His tiny fist repeatedly hitting the taller on the chest.

Chanyeol carefully wiped the man's forehead. He knew Baekhyun did not mean any of that, still he replied with a "I know, Baekhyun" each and every time his hand went down to wipe the man in his arms. His heart broke seeing an almost lifeless Baekhyun. When he was done, Chanyeol then embraced the man gently with a hand rubbing a circle on the side of Baekhyun's six-month bump.

For six months, his morning would be spent in the bathroom but Chanyeol never complaining. What Baekhyun went through was hundred times bad, still having his morning sickness despite already in the end of his second trimester. Doctor has warned them male pregnancy was never easy, hormones raging were twice harder than female. With Baekhyun was carrying twins, his case was forthfold worst.

Chanyeol leaned down his head and was about to land a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead but retreated with a loud Ouch!. He cupped his chin, harshly rubbing the spot that was hit by the other man's head. The tall man froze his action when Baekhyun's eyes were staring straight into his.

"OUCH?!! YOU THINK THAT HURT?!! TRY TO BE-" Then a throaty heaving was heard, filling every space of the bathroom.

Chanyeol dutifully kneeled beside the pregnant man, hand went up and down rubbing the other's back, as Baekhyun retching and gagging his stomach contents out. When it stopped for some minutes, Chanyeol received more punches, on the courtesy of a fuming Baekhyun blaming him for all his sufferings. It then continued again and repeated all morning.

It was almost afternoon yet Chanyeol was watering the flowers on the backyard. The red-headed man smiled widely from ear to ear looking at the colourful sight of blooming flowers, knowing his dream garden was finally coming true. He was about to turn to his side, hose already positioned to the direction of his most favourite plant, a big thorny cactus when his name was called from the house.

"Chanyeol! Where are you??"

"I'm at the back! Wait a bit! I'm coming!!"

Chanyeol put down the pipe on the grassy ground before turned to close the tap. Then he made his way back into the house, pausing at the door first to slip off his slippers and clean his soles on the floor mat. Stepping into the house, the tall man crossed the kitchen and proceeded walking to the living room following the sound of Spongebob cackling from the television.

His eyes widened at the scene before him.

Food of all kinds splayed out on the wide coffee table; a big box of pizza, jar of cookies, plate of sandwiches, bowl of fruits and a large opened tube of chocolate ice cream. Chanyeol peeked into the tube and eyes widening again when he found it was almost empty, more than half of its content was missing. He glanced up and found Baekhyun standing in one of the corners, in front of the bookshelf with left hand holding a spoon while his right hand was on top of his gravid belly. The pregnant man was leaning a bit to the front, head down, neck stretching and lips pursed seemed like he was trying his very best to look on something down below.

"Baek? What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked, curious with his husband's action. Baekhyun looked up and beamed a toothy smile to him. Well to Chanyeol, it was a chocolatey smile because the smaller had chocolate ice cream smeared around his mouth.

"Chanyeolie! Come here, come here quick!" Baekhyun flailed his short arms forward motioning him to come nearer. The tall man just followed the words and went to the other's side.

Baekhyun was standing on an electronic weight balance. "Help me to look at the numbers, Yeol. I tried so many times already but failed. All I see is my popping belly button!"

Chanyeol chuckled at the statement but still went down to crouch in front of Baekhyun. He moved nearer and with two squinting eyes, he tried to make out the numbers shown on the scale.

"It says here 71.1 kg," he then announced. Looking up, he saw Baekhyun's face morphed into a disbelief expression.

"What?! Are you serious?!! Try to look again. I'll stand still this time." Stood still he did; rigid like a mannequin with cheeks puffed up.

Chanyeol, with a small turned up lips, just complied with the small man's requested and repeated the same words as earlier. "It still says 71.1 kg, Baek."

"B-but... how can this be? I just measured my weight last week and it was 69 a-and now it's 71.1 a-and.." A sob then sounded from above making Chanyeol looked up again and smiled at the sight. Baekhyun was crying like a kid with his two hands fisted on his teary closed eyes, the spoon held tightly on his left's.

Chanyeol sighed softly and stood up to his full height. He then pulled the crying man onto his chest, long arms encasing the small body. A face nuzzled his shoulder and the clothed skin was slowly moistened by Baekhyun's tear. Chanyeol paid no heed to that as he carded his finger through the dark curvy hair on the other's back of head, intending to comfort his husband. This was also an usual occurence, happened every week since Baekhyun claimed his abdomen was not a cute-flabby-Nutella kind anymore.

"I-I'm fat..I'm f-fat, Yeol..I don't want to eat anymore..." Baekhyun chanted in every of his hitching breath and hiccups while crying.

"You're not fat, baby. You're pregnant with twins. It's normal."

"B-but still fat!!" The small man then started wailing but pulled away suddenly with a loud gasp, as if realizing something. Chanyeol looked down and tried to hide his coo at the sight. Baekhyun's tear-streaked face was flushing and snot was coming out from his read nose. He sniffed but the snot kept coming out again. So Chanyeol brought up a hand and wiped clean the pregnant man's nose with the pad of his thumb. Using another hand, he cleaned the male's smudged mouth.

"Fat is ugly so that's mean I-I'm...I'm ugly too!!" Another wailing broke again.

Chanyeol quickly cupped Baekhyun's face in his hands. "Hey, hey. Listen to me, Baek. Listen to me-"

"I'm fat and ugly!!! I hate myself!! I'm not eating anymore!!" Baekhyun wailed, then throwing the spoon in his hand. Clanking sound produced as the object connected with the tiled floor.

"Baekhyun!" That did it because Baekhyun stopped and looked up, although still sobbing. "Baek.. You're neither fat nor ugly. You're pregnant, with babies and that's making you adorable. You're adorable, baby."

"B-but adorable is for teddy bear an-and teddy bear is fat..." Baekhyun said in small voice.

"No, Baek. Adorable is for puppies and puppies are cute."

"I-I like puppies..They're small a-and yeah..cute too.."

"There you have it." Chanyeol smiled and leaned to peck his small husband on the nose. "Now, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too. How about lasagna for lunch, sounds good?"

"But lasagna's full of cheese and cheese is fat and I'll become fatter-" Chanyeol put up a finger, moving it side to side.

"Uh uh uh. What did I say earlier, Baek?"

Baekhyun was contemplating. His eyes were moving everywhere but in the end stopping at Chanyeol's. He then huffed. "I'm adorable like puppies..Puppies are cute and I'm cute so.."

"So?"

"Lasagna sounds great! And can you put more mushrooms, Yeol? I really love those." Baekhyun stepped down from the balance and was already waddling to the kitchen, babbling excitedly about the dish. "Oh! Put more chicken too, Yeol!! I love those too!!"

Chanyeol just shooked his head and chuckled. It's going to be a long afternoon to cook a large portion requested by Baekhyun but he would do it anyway.

Chanyeol decided to take Baekhyun to the mall in the evening. They were walking side by side, Chanyeol's one hand was full of shopping bags containing necessities for the babies while another one was clasping with Baekhyun's. The said man was happily swinging their arms from front to the back and to the front again.

They walked in comfortable silence until Baekhyun made a long gasp beside him and shrieked.

"TOY STORE!!" Then poof gone he was, walking briskly already half way to the said store.

Chanyeol just silently followed Baekhyun, amusingly predicting what he will see inside. The last time they went there was during the early pregnancy, Baekhyun was just in his third months. He remembered finding the small man yipping happily on a rocking horse, with dozen of kids surrounding him in riding toys too. They were enacting a war scene with Baekhyun as the captain shouting For Narnia!!.

This time however he discovered Baekhyun having an intense staring contest with a little girl. Both with scrunched brows had each other's eyes into one another and Chanyeol swore he could see electric spark shooting across their heated gazes. In between them was a white kitten plushie, hanging in the mid air as its hands were held to the sides by both the pregnant man and the girl.

"Give.it.to.me. I saw this first, you shortie. It's mine." Baekhyun said with gritted teeth and pulled the hand towards him.

"No ahjussi! It's mine!" The girl then tugged the plushie towards herself.

"Ahjussi?! How dare you little creature?!!"

"Hmmpph!"

"It's mine!"

"No! Me!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Some kind of tug of war happened between the two people. None of them showed any signs to back off. It was not until both the plushie's hands ripped and its body dropped to floor with a soft thud. Chanyeol gasped and just watched the poor plushie free-falling with wide eyes. They all stood froze for what it seemed like a few seconds. No one dared to move.

"Well little girl..," Baekhyun broke the silence and Chanyeol's gaze followed as his husband slowly advancing nearer to the girl. His feature turned soft, contrasting from earlier. Baekhyun took the girl's other hand and put the ripped plushie part onto her unoccupied palm. "Now it's yours, sweetie." With a cheery smile and a pat on the girl's head he continued, "Have fun!"

Then Chanyeol was pushed out of the toy store. He could not process what had happened but he did hear Baekhyun snickering behind him and a loud cry in the background.

Night came with the other side of Baekhyun. As calm as nighttime could be with its welcomed silence and soothing coldness, Baekhyun, for Chanyeol was in his most peaceful state at night. Despite how scaringly loud he could be in the morning and how annoyingly whiny he became as the day went on, Baekhyun would be calm and quiet as soon as the sun setting in the west. At first, Chanyeol thought that his husband had depleted all his energy that he was left tired at the end of the day but after sometimes, he realized that that was just how pregnant people worked.

A calm Baekhyun, however, was also a clingy Baekhyun. 

Like right now.

Chanyeol was cooking dishes for their dinner. Just a simple ones consisting of sweet and sour chicken and also stir fried vegetables, which should took only fifteen to twenty minutes. But the tall man looked up to the wall clock and saw it has been almost thirty minutes since he started, and none of the dishes was sizzling in the pan nor served on the table. He very much was still cutting all the ingredients.

"Hey, Baek. Are you not hungry?"

The snuggling head on his back moved up and down twice. Following the respond was a low grumble sound, loud and long enough to be heard clearly by the two of them. Chanyeol chuckled.

"You are hungry. The twins too. So my dear, release me? You can go sit and rest at the table while I cook."

Movement of head left to right and back to right again along with the tightening wrap of short arms around his waist answered his question. He just smiled because he had expect that.

So with a careful motion, Chanyeol maneuvered his body and the additional one latching behind him from the kitchen island towards the stove and started cooking. Slow or not, all of them were hungry, famished even, and not a minute should be wasted.

During dinner, the situation however did not change much. They were in the living room, eating on the sofa while watching the television. Not that he complaining but having a weight about ten kilos more than his own on his lap was really not fun. He was very sure blood had stopped flowing in his two skinny legs because he could not feel them anymore. Not even his toes, he could not move them.

Baekhyun must have sensed his misery because the small man was looking up to him. 

"Am I heavy?" Baekhyun asked. Oh that droopy brown eyes and that little pouty lips. Chanyeol knew he was a goner.

"No baby. Not at all." He answered lightly, although his smile was a little tight. Nevertheless, Baekhyun seemed to believe his words.

"Okay then."

His small husband leaned back onto his torso, head nuzzling the side of his neck. Chanyeol reached one of his hands up and started to comb the soft hair of Baekhyun with his finger. A few minutes later, he felt the puff of air tickling his neck even out to uniform pattern. Baekhyun was asleep.

Finally.

It was at time like this that Chanyeol recollected all the events happened in a day, of course mostly involving this man in his arms. A whiny Baekhyun, a crying Baelhyun, a happy Baekhyun, a mad Baekhyun or a clingy like koala Baekhyun, he loved all the same. Why not? It was Baekhyun. Despite the handful feeling he had in handling all shades of Baekhyun, a pregnant Baekhyun mind that, he swore he would never back down. Not now, not in the future either. He contented with what he had.


	4. Questions

Baekhyun felt a faint tug then a release before the sound of wailing newborn piercing throughout the surgery room. Then he saw the tiny little being over the thin sheet that separating them both as the doctor lifted the still pink and bloody baby up to announce its arrival.

The scene laying out after that was, for him, a bittersweet moment that he knew would be kept in his mind for as long as he lives.

It was sweet to see the new father holding his baby securely against his broad chest, eyes stained with happy tears and mouth keep promising words of undying love to his little one.

It was bitter, however, because as much as he wanted for a little time to bond with the baby, no string should be attached. And although the baby was genetically part of him, he would never be part of the new family. 

Baekhyun was just a subtitute carrier for the baby and now after nine months, his job was done.

Feeling tears began to roll down his face, he closed his eyes and let the drugs took his conciousness away.

When Baekhyun woke up, the first thing he noticed was the tightness of his back muscles that making a cracked groan escaped from his dry throat. The soreness of his lower torso was nothing new, having to deal with it since the last twelve hours or so after his water broke so he tried to be unmindful of it.

The second thing he noticed that made him peeled open his eyes was, the warmness that enveloped his hand and the deep yet soft concerned voice that seemed to be calling for him.

"Baek?"

Blinding white light greeted his unfocused sight and despite that, it did nothing to hide him from seeing the looming presence beside him. He saw outline of unruly hair, long neck and broad shoulders yet the pair of elf-like ears sticking out gave him confirmation of who the other was.

But what was he doing there? Why was he still here in the hospital?

"Come on, Baek," the other male requested, "Open up your eyes."

There were many other questions accumulating in his head, a lot of hows and whys rushing past and peaking his curiosity. So he blinked a few times before fully uncovering and focusing his sight.

"Hey," and there he was, Park Chanyeol.

His friend and also the father of the baby he carried.

"Hey you too," creaked his own voice. Accepting the straw put onto his lips, he slowly sipped the water. Its coldness did him wonders, relieving him from the throb of his throat. While on it, he scanned the whole area he was in.

His room was not too big, not too small either. Aside from the medical machines and an iv stand, a sofa was placed in front of his bed. On his right, there was a side table with large basket of fruits and also, well, there was Chanyeol. And that was that.

There something, or rather someone was lacking in the room.

"Are you feeling fine now, Baek?" Chanyeol asked as he put away the empty glass. "The doctor said you'll be able to go home in a few days. Your body is recovering very well and I'm really glad for that," he continued while taking an apple from the basket and carefully peeling it.

"So where's your..umm.." Baekhyun wanted to ask about that someone yet he did not know how to address it.

"Where's who?" His friend looked up from the apple. There was a confusion drawn all over his face for a second before he brightened up. "Oh! Chanhyun? Where's Chanhyun you meant?"

"Chanhyun?" Baekhyun swore the name felt familiar to his ears. But it was not whom he was asking for.

"The nurse will bring him shortly. It's almost eight now and it's his feeding time."

Something struck in him when he realized Chanhyun was the baby's name. It suddenly brought him back to the past.

"You know", the younger him said as he played with the fingers belonging to a bigger and more calloused hand than his, "Chanhyun is a pretty name. It means bright and virtuous. It also the combination of both of our names."

"Park Chanhyun. It compliments well. I love it," then a kiss landed on top of his head.

"Why?" Baekhyun asked and to that Chanyeol seemed shocked.

Silence hung between them but only for a few seconds because the door was suddenly opened and in came the nurses. The question never really left his head but was forgotten when bundle of blanket was put into his arms.

It was never brought up even after the baby was taken back an hour later and they were left alone because it was filled with them gushing over Chanhyun's features and fighting for whose will he be taking over when he grow up.

The next three days consisted of him resting to recover and occasional visits by Chanyeol when it was Chanhyun's feeding time or Baekhyun's meal hours. He was also present during doctor check ups and when the nurses changing his bandage.

All throughout the times Chanyeol came over, he was alone except for the flower bouquets or more of the fruit baskets and Baekhyun finally noticed it on his last day in hospital.

It made all the questions came back and nagged inside him again.

There was a time where Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol existed together but now, not anymore.

They just friends now. Friends with memories.

This time was where Park Chanyeol belonged to Lee Jieun, tied by the priest with vows and silver bands. Byun Baekhyun had been one of the witnesses for that very day.

Even ten months ago when he made the quickest decision ever of his life and agreed to be a surrogate, it was for his friend and wife. Along his pregnancy, Jieun was always there and never once missed his prenatal check ups.

"Chanyeol, where's Jieun?" Baekhyun could see how the questioned male tensed up and stopped from packing his clothes and baby necessities into a bag. It was only for a moment though because he resumed and asked a question of his own.

"What you feel like eating after, Baek? I know the food here was not that good so let me take you to a restaurant. Actually, do you remember Kyungsoo-"

"Chanyeol, please. She was not there during the birth when she should so she could bond with your child because she's the mother. She should be the one to feed Chanhyun and the one to sing him to sleep when he fusses and not me," his voice was shaking and slowly rising yet Baekhyun did not stop, "Heck, she and you should decide the baby name together and not you naming him with Chanhyun! Chanhyun was for my child and not yours with your wife!" He was heaving deep breaths when he finished.

"Baek-"

"Stop calling me that!" He raised a finger to emphasis. "Just stop and answer me. Where is Jieun and tell me what are you still doing here. Tell me everything I need to know."

Chanyeol was standing on his full height but his friend seemed smaller and Baekhyun could see how his shoulder slumped with defeat.

"The first thing you need to know is Jieun and I are not together anymore. We've divorced."

That was not something he expected to hear. "Why? I thought you love her."

"I do. I love her. Still am but it was nothing compared to how much I still love you," Chanyeol sighed. "Anyway, this surrogacy... thing was her idea at first. She has a condition that made her fertile and unable to bear child but no one knows that. Not even her parents. I know about this only because I happened to find her medical record one day. She cried really hard that day, apologizing to me for not being perfect. But I didn't mind about children because I know forever is enough when you're with the one you love. I married her because I love her." He stopped for a breather before continued, "But then came my parents and her parents demanding for heir. So she decided for surrogacy, while pretending to be pregnant and that's when you came in, Baek. Our whole family believed the set up. But few months ago, she suddenly asking to stop the acting and do you know why, Baek?"

"She told me that she knew the history of us and she told me of how I still love you as much as you still love me. And that made me realized of how much I've been visioning to raise the baby with you, how the two of us will hold his hands as he takes his first step, who will he call dad and who is his appa. There's no mama."

"But you left me back then. You left me, Chanyeol!"

"Because I was afraid. Afraid to face the rejection and the hatred other people especially my parents will give when I marry a man. So that's why I agreed for the marriage arranged by my parents. Do you know what's the funniest thing was?"

"Mom asked me many times to rethink again my choice. Dad was too, during the wedding. He told me not to make a choice that I'll regret later in my life."

"B-but you didn't regret marrying her.."

Chanyeol chuckled, "Yes I didn't. Because thanks to that I found you again. Thanks to that I realized my foolishness and how unmature I was." His friend then looked up, showing his eyes that glazed with tears.

"So, what happens now?" He asked, only for Chanyeol to step closer until they were just inches away. Slowly lifting up his hands to slowly came to cup Baekhyun's face and the warmness they gave was welcomed.

"If I say marry me, it would be too rush. But if I say let's take this slow and be mine again, what do you think? I understand if you say no but know this, I will try the hardest to claim back my place in your heart and it will be a bloody fight if I have to-"

"Yes, Chanyeol. I'll be yours."

"-what?"

"Yes. I said yes and am yours again so stop rambling."

"Yes? Why because I thought..."

Baekhyun knew if one ever was placed in his position right in the moment, they would definitely said no and rejected any upcoming contacts with Chanyeol. Call him a dumb or anything but Baekhyun saw the exact same future and he had been hoping for it to come true. Another reason was, "Everyone deserves a second chance, Chanyeol. Yes you hurt me before and I did try hating you for it but we wouldn't even be just friends if I don't love you anymore. So, yes is my answer and you better make the best out of it."

"Of course I will! Oh my god! Mom, did you hear that?!"

"Yes dear," the door was opened to reveal an older couple, "and stop screaming. You're scaring Chanhyun here."

"Hi, Baekhyun," the older male greeted him, "I'm sorry for my son's stupidity and believe me when I say I've been convincing him to cancel the marriage with Jieun and just marry you."


	5. What If

"Good work, everyone. Thank you."

With one last nod, Chanyeol turned on his heel and stepped out of the operation theatre. He immediately took off the green scrub, face mask and glove to change into his long white coat and began to walk back to his room.

That was another successful surgery by him although five hours were taken.

Before, he was called in for a heart surgery to merely supervised the procedure. Still, it costed him three hours and quite amount of energy as supervising was harder than doing the work itself. The tall doctor could feel all the fatigue and sleepiness catching up to him that he was more than ready to drop as soon as he arrived at his room.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Chanyeol took out his phone to check the time. He had a feeling that it was already late night, maybe reaching into early morning already. It was true when big three and two zeros greeted him from the phone screen. There were also notifications of missed calls and messages all came from one person yet he paid no heed of them.

He did not want to add more unwanted mess to his head. Yesterday's was enough.

One last corner and Chanyeol could already see the hallway that led the way to his room. But before he could make another step forward, he stopped when furious shouts of orders and hurried steps suddenly filled the area.

He first saw a cot rolled by group of nurses and medical assistants. As it came nearer, Chanyeol could see mop of short brown hair and it somehow awfully reminded him of someone back at home. Red filled his sight when the group passed in front of him and it was the glimpse of the person's face that sent him running behind them.

Lying there unconcious, was Baekhyun, pale looking and lower half covered with blood. And Chanyeol certainly did not miss the way silver-banded hand gripping the bump on his middle and the cheeks that glistened with tear tracks.

They were losing it.

They were losing the babies.

"Baekhyun!" A scream tore from his lungs, desperate to be heard by the other. But no response given back, his husband laid there unmoving. He reached out his hands and widened his steps, wanting to follow only to be pulled back. His struggles were just a fruitless attempt.

"I'm sorry, Baek! I'm sorry!!" The doctor chanted until the doors were closed. He did not stopped even when he was released and was left alone to cry on his knees.

It was after two nerve-wrecking hours later that the light sign turned off, indicating the operation was done. Chanyeol scrambled up to his feet and went straight to Baekhyun's room as soon as he received a nod.

He did not stop to listen for the result.

Opening the door, the sight that greeted him shook his entire being. The doctor never thought a day like this would come. Now he understood why people cry when their beloved was in this same condition.

Chanyeol never felt so helpless.

Baekhyun was still as pale as before and looked fragile with the all wires that attached to his body. His hair seemed to lost its shine and was spread on the pillow. There was a resonating sound of heartbeats coming from the machine beside him yet Chanyeol was deaf to his surrounding and had his focus was solely on his husband.

Staring back at him, the eyes that filled with happiness yesterday had lost its brightness. It looked broken.

"Baekhyun.."

This was his fault. Him and himself alone. He deemed them both were not ready when in reality, it was him who was not ready.

Not ready to let the history rewind itself.

Dozens of what ifs started to sprout as he was forced to remember all the bad things he had done.

What if he smile instead of yelling in anger yesterday?

What if he stay instead of bolting out this morning?

What if he answer the calls or read the messages instead of ignoring them?

The biggest was what if he never listen to other people?

"I- I'm sorry, Baek," he tried to start. All he received was a lone tear that escaped from that droppy eyes before Baekhyun turned away from him.

"Baekhyun.." was all he able to say when sobs racked through his chest, knees once again touching the floor. He cried until there were no more tears left, all the while clinging tightly onto his husband's hand with head dropped on top of his grip. He pleaded for apologies over and over again through his heaving breath.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun!! I'm so sorry! For leaving you alone, for running away, for causing you pain when I promised the opposite. I know sorrys can never make up to my mistakes, can never take back the pain, can never bring back our-" he cut his word, knowing he did not deserve to label himself as a father.

"But I want you to know this, I was in heaven when you said you're pregnant. I never hated them when I really want to be with them but the words came back, Baekhyun. They came back..."

"What if I become just like my father and my stepfather, so abusive that their children live hating on them. What if I become just like them, poisoning their children because they become an unbearable burden rather the God's greatest gift. What if I stopped taking my meds and kill myself one day?"

"Their blood is running within me and no matter how much I run away, I can't escape. And I don't want the same happen to our- the babies. They deserve happiness and it's definitely not me. I.. I'm sorry, Baek."

He realized there were fingers carding through his hair and when he looked up, Baekhyun was crying but there was a smile curved on his face. So with shaky hands, Chanyeol ran his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry, Baek."

"Don't be, Chanyeol," his husband whispered, voice soft and slow.

"I-" he took in a deep breath and reach for Baekhyun's other hand. There was a cannula inserted, still he gave it a gentle kiss and reached for the silver band on its ring finger. "This will bound to happen in the future but it's better be done now. I don't think I can ever live when you're the one doing it," and with a tug, he pulled the band off the finger.

It stuck midway because Baekhyun curled his hands into a tight fist. "What are you doing, Chanyeol?"

"I-I'm setting you free. Go far away, Baek. Search for happiness and build a new family with them. You deserve it, Baekhyun."

He totally not expecting it when a punch landed to his shoulder. It was not strong but it still hurt. "Ow!"

"How dare you, Chanyeol?" A punch. "How dare you deciding that for me?! How do you know I'll be happy without you?" Two punches. "Did you not love me anymore? Well, okay then! Don't blame me when two boys with elongated ears turned up at your house later and beat your butt because you yourself made them fatherless! Don't try to file a custody-" Three punches and a sob.

"-what-"

"I'm still pregnant, you jerk!"

"But I thought- Oh." There they were. "Three heartbeats." Smile bloomed on his face.

"Yes they are! Loud and clear!"

"I'm sorr-" But he was stopped.

"Stop saying sorry, Chanyeol. I forgive you. But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." And he put up his hand like taking an oath.

"Promise me you'll always stay with me, with us. With our babies," Baekhyun put his hand to his bump to emphasize. "Promise me that you'll tell us everything if ever you feel not right, no in between because we will help you. We're a family. Lastly, promise you'll always love us like we love you."

"I promise." Then he stood up and sealed the promise with kisses; one deep kiss to Baekhyun's forehead and two sweet kisses on the small bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtfh is this cliche story. i cannot go fully angst im sorry i love happy ending
> 
> anyway, do drop some comments! they really make my day
> 
> tq ^^ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. VI : Golden Rule

Baekhyun smiled when shrieks of laughter greeted him when he stepped into the house. He tried to peek around the bags of groceries in his arms, curious to see what's making his baby so happy, but the living room was empty. Shrugging, he kicked the door close and walked further into the house.

The shrieking sound got louder as he was nearing the kitchen, and that's where Baekhyun found him.

His baby was at the kitchen counter, almost doubling over with laughter in his high chair. There was a bowl in front him, of what Baekhyun believed was fruit puree. Or what's left of them anyway, Baekhyun could see globs of orange and yellow splattered everywhere on the kitchen floor.

So was his husband.

"Hey, I'm back," Baekhyun greeted as he entering the kitchen. He tried not to step on the splayed limbs of his husband so not to stumble and dropping the groceries. Of course it was a useless attempt because even with that big, elfish ears of his, Chanyeol didn't hear him coming.

His husband shot up from the floor and went straight into him, effectively knocking both of them and the groceries down. He hoped the eggs survived the crash.

"What the fu-", Baekhyun groaned to swallow down the strings of curses bubbling in his mouth. Rule number one in parenting: No cursing in the vicinity presence of the bab-

"Fuck!!"

Baekhyun sat up so fast that he could feel his head spun at the sudden change of position. In his haziness, he scanned to kitchen to search for any other person, or being, that dared to break the golden rule. It came up empty - obviously, what was he thinking - because there's no one else aside from the three of them.

Huh.

His sweet baby was still squealing in extreme glee in his chair, little head thrown back and chubby body vibrating along with his every cackle. Maybe he was hearing wrong earlier, so Baekhyun turned to his husband.

Chanyeol was laying facing away from him, completely silent and unmoving. His building rage quickly dissipated at the sight. Worried that the tall man might knock his head when falling, Baekhyun scrambled to his side. He sighed in relief when he found Chanyeol was conscious, though he had a blank look on his face.

"Hey, Chanyeol," Baekhyun slapped his husband's cheek lightly. "Hey, hey. You okay, right?" The only response he got was a blink from him. Their baby was babbling gibberish in the background.

"I'm sorry, Baek. I'm really sorry," Chanyeol started after another blink.

"What? I'm okay, Yeol. Not a scratch," Baekhyun soothed him.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What? What do you mean?"

"It was an accident. I swear it was an accident. I'm sorry," Chanyeol continued to whimper in his lap. Was this a sign of concussion? Or brain damage, because he didn't make any sense. Baekhyun didn't know and he was starting to get anxious.

Not his baby apparently. He must have thought that his father was being funny because he shrieked again and started smacking his palm onto the tray table. Another smack hit the bowl, and it clattered loudly down to the floor.

It wasn't the sound that made Baekhyun startled. It was another "Fuck!" and the squealed that followed.

Baekhyun didn't know how he should respond, but he did know he was furious. So did Chanyeol, because the man was already up and ran, taking refuge on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"Baek- Baek, I can explain. Let's sit and talk this over- over- coffee! You like coffee, right?" Chanyeol placated him with his two hands in front, but flinched back when Baekhyun stood. "Coffee?" He tried again, meekly this time.

"Fuck!" Their baby cackled again. Baekhyun just glared at his husband.

"I can explain," Chanyeol winced.

Baekhyun shook his head and took a deep breath in. "This is the second time, Chanyeol. Second. Time," he said with gritted teeth. "I left you for two hours. Just two freaking hours, Chanyeol, and you managed to do this again."

Chanyeol started to protest, "It was really an accident this time, Baek, but-" Baekhyun put his palm up to stop him.

"No!" Their baby shrieked this time and Baekhyun could only close his eyes. His head was throbbing, there was no other way out of this mess.

When his baby had started to babble just a week shy past his first birthday, Baekhyun had been trying to teach his baby to speak simple words. They were mostly the typical 'dada's or 'papa's because they were the easiest, and he kind of wanted to record it as his child's one of many milestones. For both memory and gloating purpose.

Then came Chanyeol and his big mouth.

The first time it happened was because of his weird obsession to Apink's No No No. He put the song on repeat while preparing breakfast and their child picked up the 'No' word. It was cute seeing his baby trying to sing to the song, but a disaster when he realized the real meaning of the word.

Baekhyun didn't want to acknowledge the 'No' word. So he tried to be positive and had hoped for the best for his baby's official first word.

"Fuck!"

Fucked, indeed.

"Shh, baby. Don't say that. Bad word. No!" Chanyeol probably saw the resignation on his face, but he really didn't know what to think anymore.

"No!" Their child repeated.

"Correct, no!" Chanyeol's eyes skittered to him once again. "Hey, baby, Channie, who am I? Who am I?" He frowned when his husband made an exaggerated show of pointing to himself.

Their baby just gurgled in his chair. Chanyeol didn't give up. "Channie, who am I?" He tried again, slowly this time.

It was silent for a few moment before their child squealed excitedly. "Papa!"

Baekhyun gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. He turned to look at his baby, who was pleasantly happy in his seat, wanting to witness the word actually escaped his mouth.

"Who is this?" He glanced back to see Chanyeol pointing at him, before turning back to his baby. The baby had a finger in his gummy mouth, smiling and eyes glinting when he saw Baekhyun.

"Dada!"

Baekhyun could feel himself tearing up. He didn't realized it yet he had somehow stepped towards his baby and picked him up, raining kisses on the plump cheeks.

His baby, clearly happy with the kisses, repeated the word several times. When he was rewarded with another kiss, he babbled the word again.

He then changed to 'papa' when Chanyeol came to their side. He stretched his body, wanting to go to his papa's arms.

"Are you not mad anymore?" Chanyeol asked, carefully tucking their baby in one arm. He open the other, as silent request to be forgiven.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully and stepping into his husband's hug, tucking his head under the man's chin. "No, I'm not mad anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Thank you." Chanyeol placed a kiss on his head. Baekhyun hummed in content. "Can I explain myself now?" Baekhyun just hummed again.

"I admit that I said the f-word in front of Channie, and I'm sorry for that. But I was just surprised, and really excited when he call me papa. I was preparing his snack, and then maybe he couldn't wait any longer," Baekhyun snorted at that, "then he was screaming papa. I tried to get him repeat a few times, and tried again with your photo, and he just happily screaming 'papa!' and 'dada!'." Chanyeol mimicked their baby's screams. "He just repeat everything I said, and I just didn't realize I repeated the f-word, and just like that, that was all he said."

Baekhyun pulled back a little. He just stare at his husband, teasing him for while before saying, "Fine, explanation accepted. But," He pointed a finger up to continue, effectively shutting Chanyeol up from the cheer jump he was about to do.

Their baby seemingly had the same plan because he squeal another "Fuck!". Baekhyun pointed at that and said, "fix this. I can't have a barely two year-old screaming that whenever he's happy, sad or mad. Not another 'no' incident."

Chanyeol grumbled before groaning a "fine".

Let's just say that Baekhyun had a new best friend named 'swear jar'.


End file.
